Orejas
by kitsune96
Summary: Soul descubre un detalle interesante de Maka, ¿que pasara cuando abuse de eso?


Wolas!

No se porque, pero me dio por escribir esta historia, esto le ocurre a un amigo mio y lo recordé cuando estaba leyendo el manga de Soul Eater. Así es como nació esto, en fin, espero que los/las fans de esta pareja lo disfruten

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en Death city, el sol se reía de manera estridente, en los salones, los alumnos hablaban de trivialidades, como ocurrida con cierto grupo de amigas

-enserio Maka, te verías bastante mejor con el pelo suelo- le dijo la mayor de las pistolas a la rubia cenizo

-me gustan las coletas, son cómodas- fue la simple respuesta, Liz suspiro y murmuro algo como "esta no entiende nada". Lo siguiente supuso un descubrimiento interesante

-disculpa, Maka-chan, ¿puedes prestarme los apuntes?- le pregunto Tsubaki acercándose a su oído, el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas era bastante alto y a ella no le gustaba alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar. Curiosamente, la Albarn dio un respingo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-si…- le dijo nerviosamente mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el arma algo preocupada mientras recibía el objeto

-si…solo…no me gusta que me toquen los oídos…me molesta mucho- explico, aunque hubiera sido mas correcto decir que "le gustaba demasiado", era como un _placentero_ hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que alguien le tocaba las orejas (por suerte, nadie tenia el habito de hacer eso)

-¿enserio?- le pregunto Liz de manera picara

-si…- confeso un poco apenada. Todas se voltearon al sentir la voz del chico estrella gritando sus clásicos monólogos de Dios.

Aprovechando que la rubia se había dado la vuelta, Liz se acercó y rozo con suavidad, utilizando la yema de sus dedos, el lóbulo de la oreja de Maka. Se rio un poco al ver a la de pechos planos taparse los oídos con las manos, tenia las mejillas rojas

-maldita…- murmuro algo temblorosa. Al parecer, Patty también lo considero divertido, porque comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que se quito las manos de las orejas…para luego soplar con suavidad la derecha…

-como las odio…- murmuro Maka haciéndose ovillo y tapándose la cabeza con la gabardina mientras la menor de las pistolas se destornillaba de la risa.

Y toda esa escena fue vista por un chico de cabellos blancos que acababa de encontrar una nueva y de seguro divertida manera de molestar a su técnico.

Lo hacía de manera disimulada, solo se le acercaba mucho con la excusa de ver que hacia y dejaba que su respiración chocara contra los oídos de la técnico. Para él era simplemente hilarante ver como ella se revolvía, incomoda, tratando de no reaccionar ante su cálida respiración en sus orejas. No sabía porque le incomodaba tanto, pero si que era sumamente entretenido verla _derretirse_ de esa manera y ¿Por qué no?, también debía de admitir que se veía bastante adorable con las mejillas rojas.

Por supuesto, la técnico no hacia ni le decía nada, de cualquier otra manera eso habría sido como incitarlo a que lo hiciera con mas frecuencia o de manera mas atrevida…y, claro, eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir…no aceptaría que el Evans provocase ese tipo de sensaciones en su persona, después de todo, él lo hacia porque pensaba que le era molesto, no _placentero_.

Y la peor parte fue cuando lo descubrió Blair.

No sabia que visión tenia la gata de los juegos, pero el primero de sus favoritos era "veamos que tanta sangre de la nariz podemos sacarle a Soul-kun" y, luego de descubrir ese pequeño detalle de la Albarn, su segundo juego favorito fue "veamos que tanto podemos encenderle la cara a Maka-chan".

Con el tiempo, aquello comenzó a molestarle un poco a Soul, sentía como si una ira asesina le envolviera el cuerpo cada vez que la gata mágica dejaba a Maka (literalmente) hecha una bolita, sonrojada y echando maldiciones en voz baja. No sabia por que, pero le fastidiaba no ser el quien hiciese aparecer aquel tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Una tarde, cuando Blair, no estaba, el chico se encontraba viendo televisión mientras su compañera limpiaba los platos que habían quedado de la cena

-oye Maka- la llamo sin quitar sus ojos del aparato

-dime-

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te toquen los oídos?- ella se quedo callada.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

No iba a contarle la verdad, _ni de coña_, de seguro él se reiría, pero tampoco tenía la bastante imaginación para inventarse algo

-yo…- miro los platos que debía de estar limpiando como si algo en ello pudiese ayudarla. Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir una cálida respiración en su oreja

-puedes decírmelo, no voy a burlarme, lo prometo- dijo para convencerla. Maka trago saliva, sentía como su respiración se estaba agitando ante los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo

_Mierda…_

-si no me lo dices, voy a castigarte- le dijo en tono risueño, sin que ella se diera cuenta, coloco sus dedos a una pequeña distancia de su oreja izquierda. Como la chica siguió callada, comenzó a masajear, con suavidad el lóbulo de la misma

-espera…-Maka tembló ligeramente mientras sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-vamos, dímelo- "Ordeno" el Evans con una pequeña sonrisa, divertido de lo temblorosa que estaba la chica.

-Basta…-dijo aun más temblorosa

-voy a parar si me lo dices-

La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del muchacho desapareció cuando un fuerte, pronunciado (y, ¿Por qué no?, _excitante_) gemido salió de la garganta de la Albarn

Soul se alejó sorprendido y sonrojado, mientras Maka se tapaba la boca con las manos, su cara estaba más roja que cualquier tono de aquel color que el chico hubiera visto en su vida

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grito incrustándole en la cabeza uno de aquellos ladrillos de papel que la joven llamaba libros, dejándolo seminconsciente en el suelo, luego fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta con un golpe bastante fuerte.

Soul se levanto y se quedo mirando la puerta por un momento…

En definitiva, no iba a tocarle los oídos a Maka en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, bien ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿alguna duda, consulta, mentada de madre, felicitación?, a todo solo déjenmelo en un comentario (no es que los ande mendigando por allí, pero dejar uno no es malo, ¿no lo creen?)


End file.
